My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Dazzling Vengeance
It was a beautiful day in Canterlot City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and traffic was prominent throughout the streets of the city. Adagio Dazzle was working at a coffee shop in downtown Canterlot City, in the suburbs. She was very far away from CHS. It was rush hour, Everybody was buying coffee. Adagio handed several cups of coffee to multiple people. "Here you go! Have a nice day! Thanks for coming!" Adagio said. She saw Juniper Montage sitting at a nearby table. She paid no mind, until she heard the girl say to Sour Sweet, "Hey, so my friend Sunset was talking about this loose magic running wild in this world. She's from this world called Equestria with colorful ponies." Adagio heard this, and she smirked deviously. "Loose Magic huh? As in.... Equestrian Magic?" She walked from behind the counter and over to Juniper. "Hello... If I'm not mistaken, I heard you speaking of some loose magic running wild?" "Yes... Who are you?" Juniper asked. "My name is Adagio. Adagio Dazzle. I'm.... a friend of this Sunset you were speaking of. You were speaking about Sunset Shimmer, were you not?" She asked. "You know Sunset?" Juniper asked. "We've had.... some previous experiences." Adagio said. "Oh! Well yeah, apparently she's from this world called Equestria, it's a long story, but it's basically a world filled with magic, and the magic has been leaking into this world, and people are able to gain it and get control of it." Juniper said. "Hmmm.... Interesting.... Thank you for the information. What's your name?" She asked. "Juniper Montage." She replied. "Thank you.... Juniper Montage." She chuckled evilly. She then called to her boss. "Gotta go! Have someone cover for me!!" She ran out of the coffee shop, and she went to the Taco Restauraunt to get Sonata and to the Gym to get Aria. "Adagio!! What gives?! I was in the middle of a hardcore workout!!" Aria said. "And I was about to watch some customers try Tacos for the first time!!" Sonata said, pouting. "I've got great news girls. I've recently heard from a reliable source, a girl named Juniper Montage that knows Sunset Shimmer, that there's loose magic running wild in this world, and anybody can gain control of it. Do you know what this means?" She asked. Sonata shrugged, "I dunno. We're just normal teenage girls now." Adagio facepalmed groaning. "Ugh.... It means we can get our Siren Powers back!! And we can finally get revenge on Sunset Shimmer for shattering our pendants...." "But how do you know that'll work, Adagio? Your last brilliant plan is what got our pendants shattered in the first place. Which is exactly why I should be the leader." Aria said. Adagio gritted her teeth, grabbing Aria's shirt, "NO Aria!! I'm the leader!!" She then let go, "This plan will work this time. I'm sure of it. We just have to figure out where this magic is coming from, and figure out a way to harness and get new pendants.... It's still a part of us. Let's go girls!" Later.... The Trio of girls walked through the city, and they saw a mysterious building. They looked inside, and there was a bunch of Scientific inventions, and.... Twilight Sparkle. The window was partially open. They peeked inside. Twilight sighed, "I have to get rid of this magic draining amulet. It caused too much trouble back when I drained the magic from my friends at the Friendship Games. I'll just throw it here in the trash. It's not like someone will sneak in and steal it and use it for evil!" She then threw it into the trash. Twilight then went out of the house and made her way to Canterlot High. "Hmmm.... Are you thinking what I'm thinking girls?" She asked. "If you mean stealing that magic draining amulet and draining the magic from the Rainblossoms, then yes." Aria said. "For realsies? Honestly Dagi, don't you think this evil thing is getting kinda old? Maybe we should try and be nice for a change..." Sonata said. "What?! No way!! Are you insane Sonata?! It's in our nature to be evil!!" Adagio said. "It doesn't have to be...." Sonata said sadly. "You're just an idiot, Sonata!" Aria said. "I'm sorry, But I'm gonna have to agree with her. You're a fool if you think we'll ever be nice." Adagio said. "That's it!! I'm sick of being treated like I'm not important to the group!! You can do this whole revenge plot without me!! Consider this trio a duo!!" Sonata said, running off. "Seriously?! Did Sonata really just leave us?!" Aria asked. "Forget her. We don't need her. We can do this without her. Follow me." Adagio said, going inside the lab, as the door was unlocked. Aria rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Adagio went to the trash, and she grabbed the amulet. "Perfect..... Now it's time to drain the magic from those pesky Rainbooms, and most importantly Little miss Sunshine...." She said, referring to Sunset. Meanwhile, with Sonata. "I've gotta get to Canterlot High to warn Sunset and the others about what my sisters are gonna do!!" She ran through the city, until she finally made it to Canterlot High. The girls were by the Wondercolts Statue. She ran up to the statue, and she called out. "Rainbomms!!" Sunset saw Sonata, and she gasped. "Sonata Dusk?! What are you doing here?! I haven't seen you since the Battle of the Bands!! Where are the other two?!" She asked, getting defensive. "No!! Wait!! I'm on your side!! For realsies!! My sisters were bullying me so I quit the group!! I have to warn you about what they're gonna do!! They're gonna drain the magic from you guys and use it to get their Siren powers back!!" She said. "And why should we believe you?!" Sunset asked. "Because I'm telling you the truth!!" Sonata said. "Hello Sunny...." said a voice from behind her. "Adagio Dazzle?!" Sunset asked. "Ohh, you remember me.... And I remember how you shattered our pendants and ruined our lives..... And for that you're going to pay." She was wearing Sci-Twi's magic draining amulet. "Hey!! That's my amulet!! I threw that away!!" Twilight said. "Indeed it is, Twilight. And I'm gonna use it...." Adagio then opened up the amulet, and she began sucking magic from the portal and the girls, causing them to groan in pain, including Sunset. "Dagi!! Stop it!!!" Sonata tried to hold her back, but Adagio pushed her back. Soon, the magic flowed into Adagio, as well as Aria, and new pendants appeared on their necks, and they were diamond. They didn't just feed off of negative energy, they made the Dazzlings even more powerful. "Finally..... Ultimate power...." She and Aria floated up into the sky, and they transformed into the same forms from the Battle of the Bands, only they had fangs, bigger wings and Demon horns. Adagio spoke in a deep echoey voice, "FINALLY!!!! ULTIMATE POWER!!!! NOW EVERYBODY WILL ADORE US!!!!" Sonata tried yelling to her, "DAGI STOP THIS!!! THIS ISN"T RIGHT!!!" Dagi yelled, "Silence!!! You're just as weak as them!!!" Sunset felt powerless. She tried yelling up to Adagio, "Adagio!! Please stop this!! I know you feel powerful right now, like you have all the power you could ever want!! I've been in your shoes!! I put on a crown and I was in love with the power!! But I was wrong!! Power won't get you everything!! You'll only feel alone!!" "Ohh, spare me your pitiful speech, Sunny. You'll never make me change my mind. Soon, the entire world will adore Me and Aria!!!" She yelled in a demonic voice. "Is that all you want? Is to be loved? Listen to me Adagio!! You don't need to have power to be loved!! If you could just give friendship a chance, you could understand that friendship is the greatest power and adoration you could ever want!!" Sunset yelled. "You're wrong!! Your friendship is nothing to me!! It's pathetic!!" Adagio yelled. "But it's really not!! You've just never had a friend before!! And I can show you that friendship is a power like no other!!" She gathered her friends together, "Even without our powers from our geodes, The bonds between Me and my friends is more powerful than anything you could ever imagine!! Because true friendship comes from Honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness!" Her friends all floated up, and they fired a massive rainbow blast at Adagio, destroying her pendant once more as well as Aria's. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Adagio screamed. She was on the ground, groaning. "Defeated again.... How....? How can a group of friends.... be so powerful....?" Sunset smiled, "Because it's like I said, Friendship is a power like no other, and the bond between me and my friends is what makes us truly special. I understand you Adagio, and I want to help you." She held out her hand, "We'll all be your friends, And you won't need adoration, because you'll have all the adoration you need from your friends." "But.... I don't know a single thing about friendship..... How can I be friends with anybody, after everything I've done? All Sirens are known for is brainwashing ponies to fight and feeding off of their negative energy...." Adagio said. "But you can be different. I know you can. Take my hand Adagio. Let me show you there's a better way." Sunset said. "I.... I don't know...." Adagio said. "Just trust me." Sunset said, smiling. Adagio hesitated, tearing up, then she smiled, taking Sunset's hand, as she helped her up. Aria smiled, "Maybe.... Maybe I can try out this friendship thing...." Adagio gave a look of worry, "What if.... What if I can't be a good friend?" Sunset gave her an assuring smile, "You will. I used to worry about the same exact thing. You'll just have to learn a lot about friendship. I'd be more than happy to teach you." Sonata gave a squee. "Yay!! You finally saw the light Dagi and Aria!! Group hug!!" She gave them both a hug. "Alright Alright. Don't get too huggy." Aria said, smiling and rolling her eyes. "Sorry!!" She let go, "I'm just so happy!!" "Well, This has certainly been an experience. How about we all go out to eat at Sugarcube Corner?" Sunset asked. "Yeah!!" The Rainbooms said. "Can... we come?" Adagio asked. "Of course you can! You girls are a part of the group now!!" Sunset said. The 10 girls then went to Sugarcube Corner. The End. Category:Specials